


A scene in a bathroom

by indivisible_soup



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Cheating, F/M, Incest, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indivisible_soup/pseuds/indivisible_soup
Summary: Harry catches Ginny giving Ron a blowjob.After Hogwarts.Isn't smut.
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 27





	A scene in a bathroom

"I've got no words..." said Harry loudly, leaning on the door-frame of the bathroom. Ginny immediately stood up and turned to Harry, her face showing pure horror as water from showerhead was hitting her back. "Why'd you stop? Carry on... Ron haven't finished. Right?"

Ginny stepped out of the glass screen and made a hesitant step towards Harry. "I... It's not how it looks."

"Really? Unless that" - he pointed at Ron - "is a polyjuiced me from the future, I don't really think it looks different as it does. Is there really nobody else you could've chosen to cheat on me with?"

"It's not cheating! I know it doesn't look good. But I didn't cheat!"

Harry snorted. "Want me to get a dictionary?"

"We were doing this even before you and I got together!"

"Ehm... Okay? And this somehow changes things? On the other hand it does. For the worse of course."

"It means nothing! We barely do anything else."

"Barely? What this means exactly?"

"Well... Ron touched my twat... But that was in the past! Years ago! It was only fair for him to make me cum as well as we sort of practiced."

"How can you even talk so casually about it?!"

"Today I wasn't going to ask Ron to make me cum, since we're married."

"But giving him head is okay, right?"

"He was down since his last girlfriend left him. So I decided to cheer him up."

"Interesting way you have of doing that. I wonder how many sisters cheer their brothers up in such manner."

"I'm not going to argue about this aspect. I know how it might seem wrong. In our defence - we've never had sex."

"You've got lots of brothers, do they get the same treatment if they feel a little down?"

"Of course not! I've done it with Ron and nobody else."

"Mate, you're being unfair here," said Ron finding his voice for the first time.

"Stay out of it!" hissed Ginny without turning.

"Now I understand your insistence that Ginny's going to be okay with it," said Harry.

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows. "Okay with what? What are you talking about?"

"Harry," said Ron gravely. "Think it over before you decide what you say next."

"Why should I?! Today's the day of big revelations, right? And don't think you're off the hook here. I mean, you aren't a bloke from the street, but my best friend!" Harry turned to Ginny. "For your information, honey, I had been doing the same thing since the end of the 5th year. After all turns out the two of us have more in common than I imagined." Ginny looked at him perplexed for several seconds. "Still not getting it, huh?"

Ginny hesitated a little as her mind tried to work it out before she asked. "Have had something with another witch?"

"Not really. But at least I decided to stop when you and I got together," said Harry making a few steps towards Ron, who now was standing beside his sister with solemn expression, and then quite nonchalantly wrapping his fingers over his still hard hefty cock.

Ginny's jaw dropped. "You... You've wanked each-other?"

"Sure, at the beginning, but blowjobs feel so much better. Right, mate?" Harry made a few stokes to the shaft before letting it go and taking several steps back. "He never blown me though... But I have and always liked it. I'd say I was no less enthusiastic than you." A brief frown flashed on Ginny's face. "Yes, I've watched you two for a bit. A minute or so. It was even sexy, if one would ignore the fact how fucked-up it is."

Ginny stared at him silently seething. "So why are you so angry with me if you yourself have been doing the same?"

"I had been! In the past and stopped as we started dating! See the difference?? And there's another teeny-tiny bit that for some reason looks weird in my eyes. I don't even know why! Maybe it's me who's gone soft in the head? But Ron isn't my brother!"

"Here we go again..."

"Sorry, but I think it's a tad important here. Don't you think so?"

"No, I do not!"

Harry raised his arms in frustration. "How did this even start? How something like this begins?!"

"Today?" she asked hesitantly

"No. Overall."

"Well, one Easter I caught him wanking and asked to watch. And then it kind of happened. We sort of decided to practice. You know that I like giving head. So... At first I was ashamed. But then somehow made peace with myself. With you when I go down on you I do it for you, with Ron, I do it for his cock. I know that it might sound stupid, but that's how I look at it."

"First it was because Ron was a bit under the weather, and now it's because you like his equipment. You kind of have to choose a line and stick to it when you try to BS somebody."

"It's not like I'm in love or something! With Ron I mean. I'm not going to leave you for him and we both know it. So -"

"Do you swallow?"

"I do with you."

"I know that. That wasn't my question."

"Why do you think I was so readily doing it from the beginning?"

"So that means yes..."

"When we still weren't allowed to use magic that was a good way to avoid a mess."

"A mess in a shower... Right."

"It's not like we did it only in showers. That first summer we often went to the pond or in the vicinity. And since turns out that you yourself know that Ron has big loads - imagine us leaving that behind."

"To your information, I almost never swallowed."

"Almost?"

"Well, accidents happen... At least I never made a show out of it."

"And what makes you say that I have?"

Harry squinted at her. "Because you always do and revel in it."

"With you, yes. I don't do it with Ron."

"So how is it... What's the process exactly?" Ginny looked at him angrily. "Illuminate me, dear..."

"It's just like it is - he cums and I swallow right away. You make it bigger deal than it is."

"I wonder whether Molly would think it's a big deal or not. What do you figure?" Both looked at Harry with wide eyes and he continued in mocking voice. "Hello, Molly. I came for your advice. I've caught Ginny with someone, but in her defence, by her own words that is, she doesn't go further than oral and doesn't enjoy swallowing his cum. I mean, she doesn't enjoy it a lot, somewhat maybe... I wasn't sure on that part. Oh, by the way, you won't believe who was the bloke!"

"About telling our mom about this, let's be realistic - that won't happen. I know you."

"Ginny," hissed Ron. "Don't provoke him."

"Yes, hon, don't provoke me. And didn't I just tell you something big that you weren't aware of? So that" - he made air-quotes - "knowing me might also be a little out of date."

Ginny's face hardened. "If you decided that you're going to leave me because of it, Merlin knows, there's nothing I can say that would change your mind."

"I haven't decided shit."

"What then?"

"I don't know. What would've you done if you caught me sucking Ron off? Even that wouldn't have been as bad."

"Huh? Double standards much?"

"No. Ron isn't my brother, remember?"

"I know what I did wasn't optimal."

"Optimal... Very interesting choice of words."

"You've never even mentioned that you were bisexual either!"

"Why does it even matter? I didn't plan on acting on it and doing anything with anybody."

"But you still kept it from me."

"Unlike an open book like yourself..."

"You didn't know that I had such secret and kept yours nonetheless."

"Because first it was irrelevant, and second, if I did tell you, the question about who I've done it with in the past would've arisen. And I didn't think you would've taken well the news that among others I went down on one of your brothers. Oh, how wrong I was on that account... And irrespective on your stance on that, it was in the past for me. I mean, yes, I'm still bi and I do wank thinking of blokes from time to time. But for you it is in the present."

"I did ask you what you did during the time the three of you were together when Voldemort took over."

"And?"

"You've said that nothing ever happened! Something along the lines that you've never even kissed with Hermione. Funny how you phrased it. I can as well state that I haven't kissed Ron."

"Phrased it? Don't pretend that you remember verbatim what I had said over a decade ago, alright? I won't argue that his cock is superior to mine, although it shouldn't matter to blowjobs, if not even worse for them. Unless you lied and do have sex."

"Not we are not!"

"Honestly, it would've at least made more sense."

"Why is that?"

"I just said - Ron's cock bigger."

"I can take Veritaserum if you want!"

"You are?" said Harry a bit surprised.

"Mate, nothing beside oral ever happened. And just like with you, I've never went down on her. Only, you know, with the hand and stuff..."

"Oh, look who's decided to take part in the conversation! I wonder, you being supposedly straight and Ginny being your sister - who'd you prefer to get head from?"

"Ahm... I dunno... And that thing... I mean we haven't done it in a long time."

"Harry," said Ginny, "if you're want to get an answer, go ahead and refresh his memory."

"Huh?"

"You said that you also find his cock to be nice, want to do it?"

"You mean to suck him off?"

"Sure..."

"So, you think if I blow him once that will nullify your -"

"I haven't said that."

"And speaking of Veritaserum - how often you've done it? Since we've got together."

"I don't know. I didn't keep count."

"Humor me."

"Mmm... Once in a while. I don't know. 30 times? 50 maybe? Even if 50 - it's like less than 5 per year!"

"Huh, is that so? I've just said that you need to be consistent with the BS. Otherwise it's too obvious." Ginny looked at him confused. Harry smirked and making air-quotes said, "It was because Ron's under the weather. So even when he was with Hermione -"

"Yes! Okay! I've never stopped since I've given him my first blowjob! But I did it rarely since after I left Hogwarts."

Harry closed his eyes and sighed. As Ginny waited for him to say something she became aware that her body was completely dry now and only her hair once in a while let out a drop. Finally she wasn't able to endure the silence anymore. "Harry, I don't want to separate. If you want, do the same. It's only fair. With Ron, or somebody else. I will stop for good. Promise."

Harry opened his eyes and began laughing looking at her. After a bit, still chuckling he slowly looked over Ron, then returned his eyes to Ginny and shook his head. "Happy anniversary by the way."

He then turned on his heels and left the bathroom.


End file.
